


our life begins with this

by genresavvy



Category: World War Z (2013)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll prove my love.<br/>i'll prove my love if you would let me.<br/>over and over and over again.<br/>- umbrellas by sleeping at last</p><p>gerry's carefully laid out plan for proposing to karin doesn't go exactly how he'd hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	our life begins with this

Gerry was nervous. It didn't matter that he and his friends had planned out the whole night, he was still nervous. This night was supposed to be special, and the idea of messing it up one way or another terrified him.

Straightening his tie again, he quickly ran through his plan for the night: dinner at a fancy restuarant with an even fancier dessert, dancing, and then stargazing at the local park that they both loved, where he would propose. His friends were going to be there along the way, to make sure things went smoothly, and to take photos at the end of the night when he proposed. It wasn't a very original proposal, but Gerry had never been particularly good at coming up for ideas for dates. Anyways, he was pretty sure that anything more detailed or unique would have made him even more nervous.

The familar click of heels brought him out of his thoughts (he never understood how she could walk so easily in heels, whenever he asked she just smiled and said 'practice') and he looked up to see Karin at the bottom of the stairs, looking beautiful in an elegent black dress. She smiled at him, and he smiled back as he walked over and met her in front of the stairs, kissing her.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

The question puts him at ease, because he's worked over the plan in his mind so many times that he's pretty sure he could repeat it in his sleep.

Taking her hands in his, he started going over the plan again in his head as he told her, "Well, we're going to dinner and dessert, then dancing, then we're going to the park to stargaze, and then I'm going to ask you to marry me."

For a moment, he didn't understand why Karin was staring at him, but then he cycled through what he had just said, and realized that he'd followed the plan he'd repeated in his mind too closely, "Oh, shit."

Karin suddenly smiled and started to laugh, and he looked away, pretty sure he was turning a shade of bright red as he was uncomfortably reminded of his breakup with the girl he dated before Karin.

Her laughter suddenly stopped, "Oh -- oh my god, I'm sorry!" He felt her hand on his cheek, and she turned his face so he was looking at her, "I'm not saying no, Gerry, I do want to marry you."

Gerry sighed, relief filling him as he hugged her. He paused for a moment, before frowing, "Damnit."

"What?"

"I had a whole speech I was going to give."

Pulling away from the hug, she smiled, "You can still give me the speech. I'll even act surprised."

"Good." He replied, kissing her before they both turned to get in the car.

* * *

After a bit of a drive, they arrived at the restaurant. Gerry turned to Karin, "Joel's here, to check up on how things went -- he and the guys helped me plan tonight out. I'm gonna go talk with him, make sure he thinks you don't know."

Karin nodded, and he stepped out of the car.

He waved at his friend, Joel, who had been waiting at the restaurant, making sure that everything was going over fine. 

"So, how did it go?" 

"Really good." Gerry replied, glancing back over at Karin, who was in the car. He turned back to see Joel look at him, then over at Karin, then back at him.

"So, how'd you end up telling her you're proposing?"

"What -- " Gerry frowned, "I didn't, she doesn't know -- "

"Gerry, you are a million times less nervous than you were an hour ago, and Karin keeps smiling like she won the lottery but can't quite tell anyone yet. "

Glancing back over at Karin, who was fixing her makeup in the mirror, he saw her pause, and smile for a moment, and even though he knew that his friends would never let him live it down when he told them what happened, he couldn't help smiling. She was so happy, and because they were going to get married.

". . .yeah, I told her."

"Wow." His friend laughed, "How'd that happen?"

"I'll tell you later. We're still going through with the rest of the night."

Joel nodded, "Okay, okay. Now you go have your fancy dinner -- and don't forget, if she cries when you give her the speech, then you owe me five bucks."

Gerry rolled his eyes as he turned to walk back to the car, "It's not that great a speech, Joel."

* * *

 About four seconds into his proposal, Karin started to cry, nodding and smiling the whole time, and when he finished she could barely choke out, "Yes, of course, I love you!" before he slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and for a long time they both just stood there, holding each other.

Eventually he opened his eyes, blinking away tears, and the first thing he saw was Joel and his other friends standing by the camera equipment. Joel mouthed 'you owe me five bucks'.

Gerry rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss to Karin's temple, and whispered, 'I love you'.


End file.
